ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pappy Sargassi
Pappy Sargassi (also known as Enzo Sargassi)Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). Paragraph reads: "Enzo "Pappy" Sargassi, founder of the successful seafood restaurant Sargassi's, was lost at sea on a fishing trip in 1954." is the first boss you encounter in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). For strategy on defeating him, go to Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version) article. History Primary Canon According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class III Roaming Animator *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Rang, Rush **''Weakness:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration:'' Moderate **''Trap resistance:'' Medium Notes: Descending from a long, proud line of seafarers and fishermen, Pappy Sargassi attempted to avoid the notoriously unlucky early deaths on the water that plagued his family by pursuing a more landlocked career. In 1950 he opened a restaurant, Sargassi's, and attempted to turn his back on the sea. In later years, he overcame his fear of the water and took up fishing. His family's curse caught up with him or he was the unluckiest fisherman who ever lived and he died choking on a fish stick while being eaten by a great white shark. Contact Protocol: Taking on Pappy Sargassi is actually very easy. After attempting to shake you in the hotel hallways, he eventually takes refuge in a mass of kitchen utensils and appliances by animating the Kitchen Golem. Refer to the Kitchen Golem's contact protocol to learn how to disperse it. Once you've destroyed the Golem, Pappy pops free. Take him down using a standard zap, cap, and trap technique. Manifestation Point: *Hotel Sedgewick (first visit) Secondary Canon Insight Editions Pappy Sargassi founded a seafood restaurant he named after himself and Sargassi's became a successful franchise. He was lost at sea in 1954 during a fishing trip. In the late 1970s, Sargassi's ghost began manifesting at various branches in New York, including Brooklyn, Staten Island, and Times Square outlets. He eventually made a permanent home of the dining room at the branch located in the Sedgewick Hotel lobby.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). Paragraph reads: "Sargassi's ghost began to manifest at different branches of Sargassi's restaurants in the late 1970s, including the Brooklyn, Staten Island, and Times Square outlets, before finding a permanent home in the dining room of the branch located in the Sedgewick Hotel lobby." Sargassi wasn't a threat to people but he was chased and devoured by a Class 4 spectral shark. The Ghostbusters were called in. They trapped the shark then Sargassi dispersed and ceased to manifest again.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). Paragraph reads: "In and of itself, the Sargassi ghost wasn't particularly bothersome, but it didn't manifest alone, it was accompanied by a class IV spectral shark that would chase Sargassi around the restaurant until it captured and devoured him."''Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). ''Paragraph reads: "Called in to deal with Pappy, we trapped the more aggressive entity, the shark, first; as soon as it was gone, Sargassi's ghost faded away on its own. To date, it has not manifested again." Description Sargassi appears as an old man in fishing gear from head to waist wearing a life preserver and the bottom half of his torso is absent. He wields a fishing rod in combat. Classification Primary Canon Sargassi is a Class 3 Roaming Animator. Secondary Canon On page 9 of Insight Editions' "Tobin's Spirit Guide", it is stated Sargassi is a Class 4 Noncorporeal.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.9). Paragraph reads: "Class IV. Noncorporeal." Trivia *According to Jesse Sosa, senior character artist at Terminal Reality, "Originally, Pappy Sargassi was supposed to be a ghost you helped out in the graveyard. You helped him trap the ghost shark that killed him. So the classification of class 3 was correct. You were going to figure out who he was as the graveyard went on" and thus making him a Class 4. * Pappy Sargassi can make the surrounding environment resemble the bed of the sea floor, including coral and tube worms. He can also flood areas with an ectoplasmic simulation of water. * Wherever Pappy would manifest himself, he would be followed by a small swarm of Dead Fish Fliers. * One of his attacks is to cast a fishing rod in the player's (Rookie's) general direction, causing minimal damage. * His beard is also very similar in appearance to a Cursed Artifact named The Unruly Beard of V. Belascu. * The Cook Ghosts wear the apron of the Sargassi's restaurant. * His grandfather Grand Pappy Sargassi can be seen during online play and is known to be one of the Most Wanted Ghosts. * His name may be a throwback to the classic comics character and lifelong sea dog Poopdeck Pappy, the father of Popeye the Sailor. *On page three of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5, Pappy's fishing rod can seen outside a Sargassi's. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' **Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Page 9 References Gallery Primary Canon GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic06.jpg|As seen in cinematic GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic09.jpg|As seen in cinematic GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic10.jpg|As seen in cinematic Sargassiad.png|Sargassi's Billboard Sargassi01.png|During boss battle Sargassi02.png|During boss battle Sargassi03.png|During boss battle Sargassi04.png|During boss battle Secondary Canon SargassiIDWOngoing5.jpg|Fishing rod seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 PappySargassiInsight01.jpg|As seen in Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:Media Class 4 Category:IE:TSG Characters